4 Loves, 3 Graves, 2 much Pain, 1 Beast Boy
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: I always thought Beastboy being the ladies man in Teen Titans. However, that doesn't mean he's exactly going to have a happy ending. Rated T for character death and suggestive themes. BBxRae BBxTerra BBx BF BBxKitten


1Okay, I've seen Robin get paired up with every girl in the teen titans book (Except for Sarasim, and the women who are too old for him). Personally, I've always thought Beastboy was the guy who could be paired up with any girl. Now, I have no problem with Robin pairings, so I don't want any flames like "Hey! That's Robin's girl!" or anything to that effect. If you want to flame me because of character death or because you think I could have done better, fine. Anyways, here's the story.

4 Loves, 3 Graves, 2 Much Pain, 1 Beastboy

A Teen Titans Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Terra

Beastboy, well, now at the age of thirty-eight, it's more like Beastman, was cleaning his room one Saturday morning, when his hand slid across something metal under the bad. He pulled out the object to find that it was a heart-shaped tin box. He recognized it, and he remembered what it was. It was his gift to Terra.

Terra. She was his first love in life, besides video games and tofu. He and the other titans had originally found the geotelepath running a giant scorpion. Even from the beginning, he knew he loved her.

He and Terra had shared so many wonderful times together. Even when she had left, Beastboy couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her just seemed so perfect.

Then she had to go and become evil. It had to have been Beastboy's darkest hour, when he found out that Terra was working for slave. His whole world just seem to shatter before his eyes.

Fortunately, Terra came back around, but for a terrible price. She had sacrificed herself to destroy Slade and save the titans. To save him! But Slade lived on.

Terra also came bak by some miracle. Beastboy remembered when he saw her in a Jump City high school. Her petrified self was gone, so it had to be her at that school. But she wanted nothing to do with her past.

Beastboy's heart had broken that day. Terra might as well as died a second time.

Chapter 2

Raven

Beastboy sniffled a little at the sad memory he was left with of Terra. However, he flipped over the box's lid as he sat down on the bed. In the metal box were three more boxes. Beastboy picked up one of the smaller boxes and flipped it open. In it was an engagement ring with a black diamond and four amethysts.

Raven. She had probably been his only solace after Terra was gone. Beastboy remembered spending most of his adolescence trying to make the half-demon laugh. Sure, she had smiled a few times, but she had never smiled as wide before or since he proposed to her.

Yeah, there had been a few times where it should have been obvious they'd get together, like the mind-trip, the Malchior incident, and the whole beast fiasco. But it was still amazing when he had actually married Raven. The wedding was beautiful, picture perfect even. The cake was actually big enough to hold life-size groom and bride statues.

Life seemed to go pretty well after that. He and Raven lived in an apartment close to the middle of Jump City. Beastboy was making a sizable fortune working for a video game company, and Raven turned out to be a great mother of their twin sons, despite who her father was. They also continued to be ready for any crime fighting that they were needed for. But crime fighting led to the second stab at Beastboy's heart.

It seemed like old times. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy himself, and Jinx, who had married Cyborg, were fighting a new villain who called himself Monsieur Mod II, probably some messed up love child of young Mad Mod and Madame Rouge. (EW!) Anyway, they were trapped in what looked like a reenacted French Revolution; the people had all been hypnotized to overthrow the local government and law enforcers. Unfortunately, the Titans were considered law enforcers.

The team was just about to enter the building that Monsieur Mod II was operating from, when a mob of had grabbed Raven. Normally it would have been easy to save Raven, but the Titans couldn't hurt the innocent citizens. Beastboy followed Raven's flooding captors while the rest of the team went in to subdue the maniacal twerp behind the whole revolution.

What Beastboy found terrified him. Raven was being placed on a guillotine with a sack over her head. HE quickly turned into a pterodactyl to destroy the dread device, seeing how as Raven couldn't do it with her head covered. But the blade fell too fast. "No!" Beastboy had roared as he dropped to the ground.

A minute later, the citizens were broken out of their hypnosis. The other Titans must have Monsieur Mod II. But it was too late. Raven was dead!

Beastboy picked up the sack and rolled his love's head into his arms. Her eyes stilled shined, as if with life! Maybe her demon part was keeping her alive. Maybe it could allow the head to reconnect with the body. Oh, how Beastboy tried to save his poor wife, but his efforts were futile. Raven was dead, and she was going to stay dead.

The funeral was held only two days later. Beastboy cried, but not so much because Raven had died. It was the fact that he could have saved her. He blamed himself and noone else for her death, He even left his and Raven's children with Cyborg and Jinx, so they did not have to suffer through their mother's death. She was to be buried in the cemetery of an old but beautiful church just outside of Jump City. Before the coffin was dropped, Beastboy looked down on Raven's severed head. He touched the cheek, and he thought, though probably wishfully, he saw her smile one last time.

Chapter 3

Blackfire

Beastboy's eyes began to water at the painful memory. He placed the ring box back into the metal box and pulled out another. He flipped it open to reveal a similar ring, only with rubies instead of amethysts. He sighed as he remembered the woman who wore this ring: Blackfire. It actually had surprised him how they came together.

Beastboy had asked Cyborg to watch over his kids while he went into space to find some sort of drink to help him get over the pain of losing Raven. Cyborg never minded, seeing how as Beastboy's kids always got along well with Clover, a good luck witch, and Anndroid, who was on life support until Cyborg geared her up, Cyborg's twin daughters.

Beastboy also had to borrow a spaceship, and Cyborg didn't care too much about that either because he had a garage full of them. So, Beastboy took off and flew to a planet that Starfire had described as being nothing but nightclubs.

After he had been able to get into one of the cheaper clubs, Beastboywalked up to the bar and took a stool. He was about to order, when a bizarrely familiar-sounding voice asked, "Do I know you?"

Beastboy turned to see the alien who had addressed him. She looked a lot like Starfire, except her eyes were violet and her hair was black. He studied her a minute and answered, "I don't think so." He turned back to the bar. He was sure she mistook him for someone else. There must have been a planet where everyone was green.

He was about to order again, when the alien woman said, "Come on, you've got to help me here. Tell me your home planet or something. I know I've seen you somewhere, I just can't remember where."

Beastboy just looked back over at the black-haired woman. He didn't think it could hurt, so he replied, "Earth."

This answer seemed to put the alien to thought, so Beastboy took advantage of the moment to ask the bar tender for a menu.

He was quietly looking over the beverage list, when the alien woman beside him suddenly turned to him and shouted. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot! But of all places, Beastboy, I wouldn't have thought here!"

Beastboy was shaken by the exclamation. This woman knew him! But from where? He had a good idea, but he really hoped he was wrong. He turned to look at the alien woman and asked, "Blackfire?"

"Oh, wow! This is beyond amazing," said Blackfire. "I mean, it's been so long. I can hardly recognize you."

By this time, Beastboy noticed that most of the club was staring at him. The bartender, a six-armed, gorilla-like alien with an octopus for a head, finally explained, "Blackfire, here, is well known in our community, and she has talked about everyone she's ever met. She has mentioned you multiple times, mostly because you are supposedly the funniest creature she has ever met, doing nothing but cracking jokes all day."

After the bartender had explained, the entire club had started up in a chant of, "Beastboy! Beastboy!"

Any other night, Beastboy would have loved getting up on stage and doing standup, but Raven's death had made him feel unfunny. He sighed heavily and dropped his head onto the counter.

"Hey now! That's not the Beastboy I know," Blackfire teased, slapping Beastboy on the back. The force of the slap caused him to sit straight up.

Beastboy had to stare at Blackfire. He had known her as an enemy since the last time they were in a club together. Now she was acting like she did before that night. This new confusion mixed with his the stress that was already on his mind, and he was just about ready to meltdown. He figured it was best to admit something was wrong, rather than let Blackfire stew over it and become upset. He explained, "Well, it's just that Raven-"

He stopped when he heard a glass break. He looked over to see that Blackfire had broken her glass by grabbing it too tightly. She looked upset, but she cheerily said, "Oh, go on. I'm fine."

Beastboy continued, "Well, Raven and I have gotten married-"

"Well now, I see why you're out here, but shouldn't the lucky lady be here with you?" Blackfire interrupted. She proceeded to place a bottle of alien alcohol to her lips and start swallowing it.

"Actually, we've been married for about seven years, But she died recently," Beastboy explained.

Blackfire choked on and spat out her current mouthful. After she had finished coughing, she warily said, "Oh, yeah, well, remember the good times, right?"

"She was killed right in front of my eyes," Beastboy continued, more to himself, "by guillotine."

"Okay! You, my friend, need alcohol, and you need it bad!" Blackfire shouted. It was one thing for her to see Starfire suffer because, well, they were sisters; they were supposed to make each other suffer. But seeing such a usually happy-go-lucky Beastboy bear such morbid news, she couldn't take it. "Hey, Chixxon, Beastboy here needs a Painkiller!" she called to the bartender.

The bartender poured together a bizarre cocktail that looked like a mix of a margarita, a screwdriver, and a fireworks show. He placed on the counter in front of Beastboy and backed off quickly.

"Um, what's this?" Beastboy asked, scooting his seat away from the counter, keeping a wary eye on the dangerous-looking concoction.

"A Painkiller," Blackfire answered. "The greatest drink ever. It will make you forget any pain you're feeling." She laughed as Beastboy failed to bring himself to grab the glass. "Don't worry. It feels like your brain is being pushed out of your head by a chocolate-covered marshmallow..."

Beastboy had started drinking as Blackfire explained. He felt his pain melt away, and the bizarre sensation that had been described.

"...stabbed onto the end of a poison-coated dagger,"

Yep. Here comes the pain again, Beastboy thought as he felt the stabbing pain in his head. He fainted face-down on the counter.

The next thing Beastboy knew, he was waking up to see Blackfire leaning over him.

"Welcome back to reality, Beastboy," she said. "I should probably tell Chixxon you're awake." She stood up and walked over to a door. Before she left, she turned and said, "Listen, I'm sorry, BB. If I had known this was your first time with alcohol, I would never have given you a Painkiller."

When Beastboy was alone, he looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in what looked like a dressing room. Wait a minute- he was in a bed! He sat straight up and threw off the covers, making sure he still had his clothes on. After his moment of hysteria, he realized he was feeling a lot better.

Blackfire had entered with Chixxon at this time. When they saw the frantic Beastboy, they bursted out laughing.

"Yup, that Painkiller's still working," Chixxon hooted. "Boy comes in moping about a dead wife, and as soon as he recovers from a hangover, he makes sure he wasn't take advantage of while he was drunk."

"I know," Blackfire rasped between chuckles. "He's so cute and innocent, it's funny. And this is just when he's not even trying."

"Holy hogwassles, you were right," Chixxon said as he calmed down. He walked out the door. "I've got to see if the boss will schedule him for a show."

Blackfire continued to laugh until Chixxon had left. When they were alone, she turned on Beastboy with a mock serious expression on her face. She started walking towards Beastboy, saying, "Did you have fun last night? Because I had a blast watching over your drunken butt."

Beastboy paled, causing Blackfire to burst into another peal of laughter. When she had finished laughing, she smirked and wrinkled her nose. She said, "Oh, BB, I admit that I'm a bad girl, but I'm not that bad."

Beastboy soon understood he was safe, but one question still bothered him. "So what have you been up to since last time?" he asked.

Blackfire seemed a little thrown by the question, but she soon recovered. "You mean since my dear sister had me banished from Tamaran?" she said. "Well, you know, rehab, planet-hopping, petty crimes like shoplifting from time to time." She leaned towards Beastboy. "But you do tempt me to do more."

Beastboy gave a nervous laugh and shut his eyes as he began to sweat. "Well, I'm a good guy, so I'm afraid I can't participate in any of your activities as a villainess," he said.

Blackfire laughed again at the still so innocent Beastboy. "So I don't tempt you at all?" she asked, smirking.

Beastboy opened his eyes, Big mistake! Now he was looking directly into Blackfire's eyes. He noticed that she had pulled her shirt down a little to show some cleavage, and it wasn't helping. "Of course I'm tempted," he said, swallowing audibly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give in."

I he hadn't been so innocent, Blackfire would have thought he was lying. She started tracing her finger across his chest. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

Beastboy had to think a minute before he realized the question was innocent. He also realized he was starving. "Um, could I get something to eat?" he asked.

Blackfire smiled, stood up, and headed for the door. "I should have guessed, seeing how as you haven't eaten for two days," she said. "I'm sure you could get all that you want to eat here, but the owners will probably want you to do something for them."

Beastboy became concerned. "What would they want me to do?" he asked

Blackfire was standing at the door. She smiled. "Stand-up, BB," she laughed. "Just a comedy gig or two would be more than enough to suffice any bill here."

As Blackfire left, Beastboy sighed and laid back down.

That night, Beastboy did a stand-up comedy act. Under Raven, he had greatly sharpened his wit and sense of humor, so he was that funniest thing alive. As he looked over the audience, he saw that Blackfire was still there. He didn't know why she decided to stay so long, but it was nice to have someone he knew there.

After the act, the club was pumping with music from different planets. Beastboy stayed close to Blackfire. He loved that she was acting like she did before she became an enemy of the Teen Titans.

The biggest surprise for Beastboy was when Blackfire's intentions were made clear. She had kissed him when he wasn't expecting it, and it wasn't just a peck. It took a minute, but Beastboy soon returned the kiss and fell in love again.

The next day, Beastboy flew back to earth with Blackfire. She quickly grew on his first kids. And the wedding was only a few days later. It took a little coaxing, but even Starfire and Robin attended.

Blackfire and Beastboy lived happily for several years. Unfortunately, it turned out that Blackfire had been a bad girl before she met Beastboy. She had double-crossed an intergalactic crime lord and cost him billions. Now, he had every hunter across the universe after her.

Beastboy and Blackfire were able to keep themselves and their children safe for the first few weeks, but soon it got too dangerous, and the children had to be left with Cyborg and Robin's families. They didn't need to be put in danger.

One day, a team of ten insectoid bounty hunters came. Beastboy was able to take on five, and Blackfire was handling four, but it only takes one to kill.

Beastboy turned to see laser-fire go straight through Blackfire's chest. He did not usually kill, but no one lived through his anger. Even if they killed her, he would not let them take her away.

After the massacre, Beastboy quickly went to his wife's side. The laser-fire had missed her heart, and her lungs were still working, but she was obviously dying. He lifted his hand to feel the hole.

Blackfire smirked. "Even when I'm dying, you still think like that," she raspeed with her best attempt at a tease.

Beastboy smiled, despite the tears in his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "But you know you like it."

"Yeah," was the last word Blackfire said. She died in her husband's arms.

The funeral was held only two days later. This time, the children were allowed to attend. Starfire even cried (I mean, come on, they were still sisters). Beastboy could only watch as his second wife was buried next to his first.

Chapter 4

Kitten

A tear rolled down Beastboy's cheek as he replaced the ruby-studded ring in the heart-shaped tin. He picked up the final tiny box. In it was probably the most insane ring ever: three pink diamonds, four rubies, four sapphires, two emeralds, and six normal diamonds. It was expensive, but that was alright. Kitten always got what she wanted.

Yes, Kitten. A few years back, Beastboy had found the infamous brat crying on the side of the street.

"What's the matter, Kitten?" he asked, his infinite and innocent compassion working up. He had only remembered her a few days ago because Robin had mentioned stopping some crime involving Killer Moth.

Kitten looked up. It took her a minute, but she recognized him and turned away. "Go away," she sobbed. "You're one of them."

Beastboy would have walked away, had she not been crying. But he knew that if he wanted to talk with her, a gift would probably need to be involved.

A few minutes later, Beastboy was back at the bench with a box of chocolates, and a half dozen roses. He knew Kitten would open up as soon as she was pampered.

Kitten looked confused when she saw the flowers, but she eagerly took the chocolates and started eating them. Beastboy waited a few minutes, before he again asked, "What's the matter, Kitten?"

Kitten swallowed her mouthful of chocolate and pouted. She said, "Well, I guess you wouldn't know anything, so I'll tell you." Beastboy sat beside her, and she continued, "A couple of days ago, daddy and Fang were stealing some sort of special chemical from that daddy needed from a pesticide lab. Then _he_ came along and blew up the lab. And daddy and Fang, being part bug and all, were killed by all the pesticide gas."

Beastboy could tell who '_he_' was. "Well, how do you know Rob-" He stopped at Kitten's scowl. "I mean, how do you know _he_ did it?"

Kitten stopped scowling and went back to pouting. "I was there, waiting outside," she said. "I watched as daddy and Fang suffocated to death. I was lucky to escape _him_, let alone waiting so long before running."

This stung Beastboy. He didn't think Robin would kill on purpose, if you didn't count Slade or that ink-ninja-dude from Tokyo. Nevertheless, he sympathized with Kitten. "Well, do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked.

"Well, yes," said Kitten. "But it gets so lonely."

Normally, Beastboy would have thought she was being her usual drama queen self, but he knew the pain of losing loved ones. And he knew that Kitten was used to getting everything she wanted. "Well, if you want, you could stay with my family," he suggested, being nice.

"Your family?" Kitten asked, looking at Beasboy with a questioning look.

Beastboy laughed. "Gee, Kitten, you're too kind," he said. "I am thirty-three after all. I will admit that I have a modest-sized family, me and three kids."

"And your wife would be all right with this?" Kitten asked with a little more falter in her voice.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," Beastboy answered without thinking. "I'm a widower. A double-widower, even."

A gleam came to Kitten's eye and a smile spread across her face. "Alright, Beastie-poo, we just need to pick up a few things from my house, and then we can go to your place," she said, getting up and grabbing Beastboy's hand.

Poor Beastboy realized what was going on in the spoiled woman's mind a little too late. But he should have expected it, so he didn't care.

Kitten moved in to Beastboy's apartment, and Beastboy decided it was time to get a bigger place, seeing how as Kitten's stuff alone could fill up most of the apartment. He decided on having a mansion built just on the outskirts of Jump City.

During construction, Beastboy learned a lot about Kitten. Though she still was a brat, she actually proved very loving to his children. She also proved to be a neat freak because she made sure Beastboy and the children always cleaned up their messes. Actually, the only bratty thing she did was beg for Beastboy's attention, even calling him at work when he didn't think she had the number. After a few 'forced' dates, Beastboy 'asked' Kitten to marry him. The only problem with the wedding was that Robin couldn't come. Starfire, though, for some reason was still allowed to attend (probably so Kitten could rub it in her face that she found a guy better than Robin).

When the mansion was built, Beastboy quickly moved his family in, and he made sure to erase the builders' memories. No one knew where he lived now, except Cyborg, Starfire, and his family. He had suffered too much, and he was not willing to lose a third bride. He even took his name off the list of available crimefighters, despite Kitten's protests. However, Kitten might have just been temperamental from her pregnancy, where Beastboy actually waited on her hand-and-foot as best as he could.

Unfortunately, Beastboy was unlucky again. When in the hospital, he found out that Kitten had absorbed some of the pesticide gas and was slowly dying. Giving birth taxed her energy away from her fight with the chemicals in her body, so it was unlikely she'd survive past the day.

As Kitten was dying in the hospital bed, holding her daughter, she said, "Beastie-poo, I think we should name her Beastgirl."

"But Pretty Kitty," Beastboy said, using his pet name for her. "She only has my eyes and ears. We don't even know if she'll be able to transform."

"She will," Kitten's weak voice proclaimed defiantly. "I want her to."

"And Kitten always gets what she wants," Beastboy replied.

Kitten smiled up at him. She looked down at her child and shut her eyes, never to open them again.

Beastboy smiled and caressed his third dead bride's hair. He picked up the child, and he went to inform the nurse of the death.

Being close to Christmas, new fallen snow blanketed the ground at Kitten's funeral. Only the Logan family attended. Beastboy just held onto his four children as their last mother was buried next to the first two.

Chapter 5

Family

Beastboy smiled at the sweet, though sad, memory as he had shared with each of his loves as he laid the final tiny box back into the heart-shaped tin.

"Daddy!"

Beastboy was startled, but he soon recognized the voice. He looked over at the little blond girl with green eyes and pointy ears. "Oh, hey, Angel," he said. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." He paused. "...about something. What were you saying?"

"Daddy! Greenfire won't let me play video games with her!" Angel said with a pout.

"That's because you always whine when you lose!" Greenfire shouted from the other room.

Beastboy smirked as he stood up. He picked up Angel and walked out to the living room, where a TV screen was one of the walls, and every game console in existence was laid in front of the screen. A library of video games made up half of another wall.

"Come on, Greenfire," said Beastboy. "Let Angel play."

"But, Dad," Greenfire whined. This bizarre hybrid of mutant changeling and alien looked very much like her mother. She had orangish skin and violet eyes, but her black hair had a slight tinge of green to it (Beastboy made sure that they never purchased a copy of the old Willy Wonka movie).

"Hey, I've got an idea," Beastboy said as he walked over to the video game shelves.. "How about you play a game you're both good at." His hand floated over the shelves of unalphabetized games until it swiftly snapped forward and grabbed one. "Like Dance Party Chaos II: Maximum Madness."

"Dad, you can't be serious," Greenfire retorted. "Angel's had dance class and has memorized all the songs on that. There's no way she can lose."

Beastboy noticed Angel smirk, so he said, "Then I guess you'll just have to counter by turning into and eight-legged juthpeloxi."

Greenfire, on top of having her mother's strength and starbolts, transformed into alien animals. In fact, Beastboy could never go to space without bringing back an animal dictionary from some planet or other. She was also as sadistic as her mother, turning into small animals and using her natural tamaranean strength to make them dangerous. Fotunately, she preferred partying and playing video games over fighting.

"But, daddy, That's not fair!" Kitten whined.

"Then you'll have to practice being an octopus to even the odds," Beastboy teased his youngest child.

Yes, Angel could transform, like her mother wanted. She didn't show any signs of it at first. The power was discovered when Beastboy had turned into a cat to climb onto the roof. When he turned to sit, he noticed that a little pink kitten was standing next to him. That was when Angel got the nickname Beastgirl.

"I don't wanna. Octopuses are icky," Angel retorted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Could the lot of you keep it down!" Rorek, one of Beastboy and Raven's twin sons shouted from the bedroom he shared with Malchior. "We're trying to meditate in here!"

It was easy to distinguish the two. Rorek had gray skin, green hair and eyes, and an emerald stuck in his head, and Malchior had green skin, violet eyes and hair, and had a ruby stuck in his head. Rorek also preferred practicing magic over shapeshifting, and Malchior preferred shapeshifting into mythical creatures over magic.

Greenfire shot a red starbolt at the teenager, who ducked just in time. Unfortunately, Malchior came out with a singed face.

He looked very austere as he walked out of the door. Then, he turned on Greenfire. "You little fire-spitting brat!" he shouted. "I'll show to attack me!" He transformed into a giant dragon, whose head skimmed the ceiling.

Greenfire was going to have none of it. Before Malchior could shoot one fireball, she transformed into a spickel (looks like a monkey with eight arms that end in crab claw-like hands) and clamped onto his mouth.

Rorek, eager to help his brother, transformed into a crow and flew up to attack Greenfire.

Angel, not liking to be left out, transformed into a pink baby tiger and ran over to attack one of Malchior's giant toes.

Beastboy sighed. He might have been worried if this didn't happen every other day, but he knew he could stop it if things got too fierce. Instead, he walked over to the large window and leaned against the sill. The mansion had been built next door to the little church, and he could see all three of his wives' graves from this window. Sometimes, he thought he could see their spirits drifting there to watch their children grow.

The children. There was so much to think about their future. Beastboy was sure Angel would grow up to be like Kitten, and she and Greenfire would probably bicker as often as Blackfire and Starfire had. However, Malchior and Rorek were near dating age. Before that, he would have to show them a little café that a friend had shown him which had the best apple pie in that part of the country.

But why worry about the future? As far as Beastboy was concerned, this was a day for remembering the past.

Well, What did you think? If anyone's curious, or really liked the story, then review. If I get at least thirty reviews, I'll begin writing stories about Beasboy's life with Raven, Blackfire, or Kitten (you vote which is first). 40 reviews, and I'll be sure to get the first story up in a month from that time. Even you're not a fan, then review for any reason you want.


End file.
